GARA GARA ROKOK
by mocaimocai
Summary: Sanji selalu merokok. Tapi bagaimana kalau rokok itu mulai memberikan tanda-tanda dampak negatif untuknya...?


**Rated : K+. Rating Parental Guide untuk kata-kata Sanji yang agak kasar.**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Pairing : Tidak ada. Tapi kalau mau maksa ada Sanji X Robin, Sanji X Nami, Sanji X Zoro, Sanji X Straw Hat Crew NAKAMASHIP. Silahkan berimajinasi romance kalau mau =)**

**Disclaimer : Punya kakak laki-kali ****dari adik sepupu ayahnya om ipar tante eyang saya, Eiichiro Oda.**

**(A/N :: Saya baru tahu kalau Purwakarta dan Purwokerto itu kota yang berbeda. Saya kira Purwokerto itu lafal jawa dari Purwakarta...)**

**Gara-Gara Rokok**

MEROKOK DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KANKER, SERANGAN JANTUNG, IMPOTENSI, DAN GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN.

Sanji membaca sebaris kalimat itu dari bungkus rokoknya pagi ini. Ia terdiam sejenak di hadapan kompornya. Bukannya ia baru tahu bahwa ada peringatan sebesar 4 x 1 cm di tiap bungkus rokok yang ia beli, hanya saja baru kali ini ia merasa ada 'sesuatu' pada tulisan itu. Ia tahu jelas arti tulisannya, dan apa maksud serta tujuannya. Tapi, seperti kebanyakan perokok berat lainnya, Sanji menghiraukan tulisan itu.

Sanji kadang-kadang bertanya sendiri, kenapa ia tetap melanjutkan kebiasaannya itu padahal sudah tahu apa dampak rokok yang ia isap tiap hari. Larangan itu kedengaran hampa baginya, seolah hanya isapan jempol belaka. Dan lagipula, pikir Sanji, sudah tahu rokok berbahaya bagi kesehatan, kenapa masih juga diproduksi?

Akhirnya, bachelor muda itu mengangkat bahu dan melempar bungkus rokok yang sudah kosong itu ke tong sampah, seperti yang ia lakukan pada bungkus-bungkus rokok yang lain. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan memasak makan siang untuk Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, dan kru-kru lainnya dengan santai. Setelah dirasa sudah waktunya matang, saus untuk steak itu ia ambil sedikit untuk dicicipi.

Ia yakin rasanya enak dan extra-sempurna, tapi sudah kewajiban koki untuk mencicipi rasa masakannya, sekaligus berjaga-jaga kalau di masakan itu ada racunnya.

Tapi kok, hambar?

Mata Sanji terbelalak seketika menghadapi kenyataan itu. Masakannya... hambar?

Rasanya ia sudah memasukkan semua bumbu; garam, gula, kecap Inggris, dan rempah-rempah untuk memberikan wangi saus yang menggoda. Tanpa dicicipi pun ia sudah bisa 'menggambarkan' kehebatan rasanya.

Sekali lagi ia mencicipi rasa saus steak itu, kali ini dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak. Sanji kini berkonsentrasi penuh pada rasa masakannya. Mungkin ia kurang memberi garam? Sewaktu ia akan memasukkan bumbu itu ke saus, kaptennya yang tukang makan datang dan mengacau sedikit. Mungkin saja saat itu ia tidak jadi memasukkan garam dan berasumsi bahwa ia sudah melakukannya.

Tapi tetap hambar. Agak-agak pahit malah.

Kini Sanji semakin tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia mengalami kasus 'buta rasa'. Untungnya, Robin masuk ke dapur untuk membuat kopi.

"Sedang memasak apa?" Tanya wanita itu ramah sambil menaruh gelas kopinya di bawah mesin-pembuat-kopi-SUPER, dan menaruh sejumlah biji kopi di wadah penggilingnya. Mesin pembuat kopi yang lama hancur karena Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper bereksperimen menggiling daging mentah di dalamnya (dagingnya tercincang dan mental ke seluruh dapur. Nami marah besar, karena harga mesin pembuat kopinya mahal, sehingga Franky dan Usopp membuatkan yang baru dengan embel-embel kata 'SUPER').

"Saus steak," Jawab Sanji, "Robin-chan, maukah kau mencicipi sausnya?" Tanya Sanji sopan.

"Dengan senang hati," Jawab Robin. Ia meninggalkan mesin yang sedang menggiling biji kopi itu dan menghampiri Sanji. Sanji memberinya sendok pencicip makanan dan menunggu dengan sabar tapi harap-harap cemas.

"Rasanya lezat sekali, Tuan Koki."

"Begitukah?"

Sanji terlihat lega. Tetapi sekarang ia malah memikirkan sesuatu mengenai indera perasanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pesan lama dari Pak Tua Keparat yang ia kenal menamparnya...

_...__"Hentikan! Rokok akan merusak indera perasamu!"_

"_Hehe... kan aku sudah dewasa!!"..._

... Sanji segera memaksa pikirannya kembali ke bumi. _'Bodoh, apa yang kupikirkan?'_

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku, Robin-chwan."

Robin memberikan senyuman 'no problem'-nya dan berjalan sambil membawa segelas kopi hangat untuk ia nikmati. Sanji lega, Robin tidak menanyakan absennya pikirannya sesaat tadi.

Atau begitulah pikir Sanji.

Pengalaman Robin memata-matai selama 20 tahun segera menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dari sedikiiiit saja kerutan di kening Sanji. Dan hanya butuh waktu perjalanan dari dapur ke perpustakaan untuk Robin menyimpulkan bahwa hal yang salah itu ada pada indera perasa Sanji...

* * *

Malam tiba, dan tidur Sang Koki tidak tenang. Ia menggeliat ratusan kali di atas hammock-nya, mengganti arah, posisi tidur, hingga berguling-guling tapi kantuknya tak kunjung datang. Ditambah kepalanya terasa agak berat. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan tubuhnya hari ini? Setelah lidahnya hanya bisa merasakan rasa hambar dan pahit, sekarang kepalanya juga ikut-ikutan aneh.

Sanji menyerah.

Ia bangkit dari hammock dan berjalan keluar kabin tempat anak-anak cowok tidur. Angin malam segera menghembus menerpa tubuhnya yang terbalut kaos dan celana biasa. Angin bertiup agak kencang, mungkin lebih baik ia mengambil jaketnya. Dan rokoknya.

Setelah mengambil dua benda kebutuhan primer-nya saat ini, ia kembali ke dek rumput. Menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai rambutnya dan membawa terbang asap rokok yang ia hembuskan. Laut tenang dan bulan bersinar cerah, cahayanya terpantul di hitamnya laut bagaikan cermin yang berombak. Rasa sakit di kepala Sanji masih membandel, dan mau tak mau ia juga kepikiran dengan kejadian tadi siang...

Kenapa dengan lidahnya?

Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'sesuatu terasa berharga ketika kita sudah kehilangannya'. Dengan lidah yang nyaris-divonis-lumpuh, ia tidak mungkin menjadi koki lagi. Koki harus mencicipi makanan yang ia buat. Walau koki itu adalah koki terhebat sedunia yang bisa 'menggambarkan' rasa hanya dengan menakar bumbu masakannya saja, mencicipi apa yang ia buat dengan tangan sendiri adalah sebuah hukum yang tidak boleh dilanggar seorang koki.

Benarkah ia kehilangan fungsi lidahnya karena rokok? Bagaimana reaksi Zeff kalau tahu peringatannya menjadi kenyataan? Belum lagi alasan Sanji dulu yang memang tidak berbobot sama sekali ketika memutuskan untuk merokok. Ia merasa dirinya sudah dewasa dan patut merokok? Bagaimana bisa dirinya bisa berpikir sepolos itu?

"Sanji-kun?"

Sanji menoleh, melihat Nami-swannya yang sedang jaga malam menghampiri. Dari wajah cantik Sang Navigator, Sanji bisa menerka bahwa gadis itu bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa duduk di dek rumput di tengah malam buta.

"Tidak bisa tidur." Sanji menjawab pandangan bertanya itu, "Kepalaku sakit."

"Oh..." Nami mengambil tempat di sebelah Sanji. Tidak perlu repot-repot minta izin karena Sanji pasti akan mengiyakan.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Nami akhirnya. Tumben sekali Sanji tidak memujinya yang memakai gaun malam.

Sanji menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku hanya memikirkan sebuah kejadian di masa lalu."

"Apa kau ingin ku tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Nami, walau sudah tahu bahwa jawabannya sudah pasti adalah—

"Maaf, Nami-swan, tapi untuk saat ini, iya."

—Jelas bukan jawaban itu. Sanji MENOLAK berduaan dengannya? Apa yang ia pikirkan sampai jadi OOC begitu? Pasti ada yang tidak beres!

"Yah, baiklah. Aku ada di perpustakaan. Malam, Sanji-kun." Tapi Nami memutuskan untuk tidak mengorek lebih jauh. Belum saatnya. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan sikap Sanji malam ini. Ia selalu berteori bahwa hari dimana Sanji menolak berduaan dengannya adalah hari dimana Luffy membaca buku; artinya, itu tidak mungkin.

"Malam, Nami-swan." Balas Sanji. Yah, minimal Sanji masih tetap memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-swan'.

Setelah Nami kembali ke perpustkaan, Sanji menatap puntung rokok di tangannya. Luffy mengajaknya bergabung karena ia butuh koki selama perjalanan mengarungi Grand Line. Kalau lidahnya lumpuh, masihkah ia sanggup menyebut dirinya koki? Bagaimana kalau lumpuhnya lidah hanya awal permulaan? Bagaimana kalau selanjutnya paru-parunya yang lumpuh?

* * *

Hampir di setiap scene, Sanji si Kaki Hitam selalu terlihat di dapur, memakai celemek Doskoi Panda, dan memasak — biasanya sup. Tapi siang ini, setelah ia memberikan makan siang untuk nakama-nakamanya, Sanji justru terlihat di perpustakaan, dan bukan berkutat pada buku resep. Di atas tangannya, terdapat sebuah buku kedokteran yang terbuka di halaman 172.

Ia tahu benar apa bahaya merokok, tapi ada hal yang ingin Sanji pastikan dari insiden kemarin. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar penasaran, bahkan kepalanya terasa sakit sekarang karena kurang tidur semalaman.

**Berikut adalah bahaya merokok pada kesehatan;**

**Satu, kanker paru-paru...**

**Dua, serangan jantung...**

**...**

**...**

**Sepuluh, RASA PAHIT PADA MULUT TANPA ADANYA TEMBAKAU**

**Sebelas, HILANGNYA FUNGSI INDERA PERASA PADA LIDAH**

**...**

**...**

Di mata Sanji, ada beberapa nomor yang entah kenapa tercetak capslock pada pandangan matanya.

"Baca apa kau sampai berkeringat dingin begitu?" Tanya suara bass di belakangnya. Sanji terlonjak dan menaruh buku yang ia baca asal saja kembali ke raknya.

Ia segera menyemprot rekannya yang berambut hijau, "Kau! Dasar brengsek! Mau membuatku kena serangan jantung, ya?!!"

'_... Sebelum aku terkena serangan jantung __karena kecanduan rokok...'_ Tambah pikiran Sanji usil.

Sanji menendang 'Little-Devil-Sanji' di kepalanya itu ke Mars dan lalu kembali ke bumi secepatnya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak berhasil membuatmu kena serangan jantung," sindir Zoro, "begitu saja kaget... baca apa kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Ngapain kau disini? Biasanya kau lebih senang ada di gym..."

"Nami menyuruhku mengambilkannya buku catatan navigasinya. Kenapa kau di depan rak buku Chopper?"

"Kalau kau sendiri kesini untuk mengambil buku Nami-san, kenapa juga kau di depan rak buku Chopper?"

Zoro memandangnya heran, "Rak buku Nami kan disini." Ia menunjuk rak buku di sebelahnya yang berhadapan dengan rak buku Chopper. Zoro bertanya-tanya kenapa penggemar Nami nomor satu di depannya itu bisa lupa letak rak buku sang pujaan. Matanya sempat melirik sekilas ke buku yang barusan di baca Sanji; seperempat badan buku itu masih terjulur keluar, dan dengan lirikkan kurang dari sedetik itu, judul bukunya yang tertera pada bagian samping buku segera terpatri pada ingatan Zoro.

Omong-omong, Nami berpesan kalau ia tidak muncul dalam 5 menit ke depan bunga utangnya akan ditambah. Zoro segera meninggalkan perpustakaan dan Sanji sendiri, tetapi masih sempat menggumamkan sesuatu yang cukup keras untuk di dengar Sanji, "Ternyata orang yang beralis lingkar akan sulit mengidentifikasikan kepemilikkan suatu benda..."

"MARIMO KEPARAT! GARA-GARA RAMBUT HIJAUMU ITULAH MAKANYA KAU TIDAK BISA MENGIDENTIFIKASIAN ARAH!!"

Zoro berjalan ke dek rumput tempat Nami berada tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Sanji tadi. Ia hanya memikirkan judul buku yang tadi sempat ia curi pandang; **BAHAYA MEROKOK BAGI KESEHATAN.**

Kenapa si Koki Cinta membaca bahaya merokok? Apa di baru sadar kalau merokok itu berbahaya?

Menjawab pertanyaan Zoro, sebuah bom melayang menghantam dek rumput.

BLAAAAAR!!

KRAAK!!

"Apa yang kalian pikir lakukan pada kapal kami, Marinir Sialan?!" Bentak Franky.

Mendengar kata marinir, secara insting Sanji dan Zoro berlari ke atas dek. Ada 6 kapal berloreng hitam di hadapan Thousand Sunny.

"Mugiwara no Luffy! Kami akan menangkapmu dan teman-temanmu kali ini!!" Gertak tanpa hasil sang pemimpin di kapal itu.

"Saatnya bertempur!!!" Seru Kapten mereka penuh semangat.

"OUGH!!"

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Aku akan melindungimu!"

"Yohohohoho!! Berhadapan dengan marinir membuat jantungku berdebar-debar!! Ah, tapi—"

"Ya, ya! Kau sudah tidak punya jantung! Lakukan sesuatu pada pasukan yang baru melompat ke kapal kita!!"

"—SKULL JOKE!! Yohohohohoho!!!"

Sanji menghajar sebanyak mungkin marinir yang ia bisa, jelas masih menyimpan dendam mengenai masalah poster buronannya. Ini cuma perasaannya saja atau jumlah marinirnya bertambah dua kali lipat? Bukan masalah sih, tapi kepalanya jadi sakit melihat jumlah marinir yang mengepungnya, berusaha memberinya semakin sedikit ruang gerak.

Aneh, pikir Sanji, tubuhnya tidak mau menurut. Kenapa napasnya cepat sekali habis? Jantungnya juga lelah. Ini tidak baik... paru-parunya terasa nyeri. Ia juga sadar perlahan-lahan kekuatan tendangannya semakin berkurang. Dan sekali lagi, sebuah baris yang ia baca 15 menit sebelumnya menampar pikirannya lagi...

**BAHAYA MEROKOK BAGI KESEHATAN**

**...**

**...**

**Enam, gangguan kehamilan dan cacatnya janin**

**Tujuh, HILANGNYA STAMINA DAN MUDAH LELAH**

**...**

**...**

Apa mungkin hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai ia kena serangan jantung? Bagaimana kalau pada kali berikutnya Luffy menganggunya maka ia benar-benar akan mati? Ini bukan cara mati yang ia inginkan sebagai seorang bajak laut...

"Oi, Sanji! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luffy di antara serangan-serangannya.

Hah? Bagus, bahkan sekarang krunya bertambah dua kali lipat di matanya. Ia pernah baca kalau rokok memberikan efek halusinogen juga...

BRUK!

"SANJI!!!"

"Sanji roboh!! Franky, kita lari saja!" Teriakan panik Nami adalah hal yang terakhir yang ia dengar...

* * *

Mugiwara no Kaizoku panik. Sanji pingsan di tengah pertarungan dengan nafas tersengal. Untungnya operasi penyelamatan diri berhasil dilakukan oleh Franky dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Kini, mereka berada di perairan musim semi Grand Line yang tenang. Semuanya berkumpul di depan ruang kerja Chopper, minus Sanji yang _diperiksa_ Chopper, dan Chopper sendiri yang _memeriksa _Sanji.

"Kenapa Sanji bisa pingsan?" Tanya Usopp, topeng Sogeking masih ada di tangannya sementara jubahnya masih terpakai, "setahuku dia sehat sekali."

"Mungkin ia kurang tidur? Setahuku kemarin ia bergadang jaga malam..." Tebak Franky.

Mereka kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya suara Luffy memecahkan keheningan.

"Kalau Sanji tidak ada..." Kata Sang Kapten lirih, "... makananku gimana?" tangisnya memelas.

"BUKAN ITU POKOK MASALAHNYA!" Bentak seluruh kru kecuali Robin.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengarang requiem untuk upacara kematian?" Tanya Brook santai.

"JANGAN NGARANG CERITA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!!"

"Kemarin," akhirnya Robin angkat bicara, "Tuan Koki memintaku mencicipi makanannya."

Semua kru terdiam sejenak. Belum nalar akan maksud dari informasi Robin.

"Lalu?" Tanya Luffy, sekadar memberi jeda.

"Ia agak bingung waktu kubilang makanannya enak. Mungkinkah ada masalah pada indera perasanya?"

"Sebelum kita bertempur, aku bertemu si Alis Dart di perpustakaan. Ia ada di hadapan rak Chopper dan membaca buku berjudul "Bahaya Rokok Bagi Kesehatan." Kini giliran Zoro yang memberikan kesaksian."

Usopp berusaha merangkai logika dari bukti yang ada, "indera perasa hilang... buku "Bahaya Rokok Bagi Kesehatan"... dan pingsan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal..."

Nami tiba-tiba menahan napas dengan ekspresi panik, seluruh kru menoleh ke arahnya, "jangan-jangan.... efek samping dari rokok itu mulai terasa bagi tubuhnya!"

"Kalau begitu, yang barusan itu..." Robin berusaha berpikir melalui reka ulang kejadian di kepalanya.

"... serangan jantung?" Nami menyelesaikan kalimat Robin. Air mata segera terbit di wajah cantiknya.

Semua kru terdiam. Bingung dan tidak percaya akan informasi yang baru mereka dengar. Shock. Dari semua berita buruk, kenapa berita buruk seperti ini yang mereka dapatkan?

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, dan sosok mungil rusa berhidung biru muncul.

"Chopper!! Bagaimana keadaan Sanji?!" Teriak Luffy panik. Diikuti rentetan pertanyaan dari sisa nakamanya.

"Apa masih bisa selamat?!"

"Kumohon iya! Biasanya serangan pertama tidak terlalu parah!!"

"Jawab kami, Chopper!!"

Chopper terdiam, "lebih baik kalian lihat sendiri..."

"AAAAH!!! SANJIII!!! KENAPA KAU PERGI SEBELUM MENEMUKAN ALL BLUE?!" Raung Luffy berurai air mata.

"Dasar Alis Lingkar Bodoh!! Terus saja merokok seumur hidupmu!"

"Sanji-kun...!"

"Abang Kokiii!!! Hiks! Aku tidak menangis lhooo...."

"Sanji-san, walau aku belum lama bertemu denganmu, aku tetap menghormatimu..."

"Tu-Tunggu! Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" Tanya Chopper bingung. Di saat yang bersamaan, Luffy, yang berhasil memeluk jasad Sanji paling pertama, juga menyadari hal lain...

"Na-Nande? Kenapa mayat badannya panas begini?"

"Si-siapa yang mayat? Kalian ngomong apa dari tadi?" Chopper yang bingung segera meminta penjelasan teman-temannya.

"Sanji tidak mati?" Tanya Usopp.

"Memang siapa yang bilang dia mati? Dia terserang CACAR AIR!!" Kata Chopper keras.

"Ta-tapi... Katanya mulutnya terasa hambar..." Nami tergagap.

"Semua orang yang sedang demam mulutnya akan terasa pahit, sehingga makanan apapun yang masuk pun rasanya hambar."

"Tadi dia pingsan, tersengal-sengal, dan mencengkram dadanya kan?" Tanya Zoro.

"Dia kan demam, terlalu banyak bergerak akan membuatnya cepat lelah dan otot dadanya pasti nyeri!"

"Maksudmu, dari kemarin ia tidak sadar kalau sedang demam?" Tanya Robin.

"Sepertinya begitu... Itu karena kemarin demamnya hanya berupa gejala kecil saja. Sekarang baru mulai panas dan akan muncul bintik merah di tubuhnya." Chopper menggulung lengan kemeja Sanji, memperlihatkan beberapa bintik merah khas cacar air, "mulai besok, pasti bintiknya akan membesar... Tapi kalau dirawat baik-baik ia akan sembuh dalam seminggu ini."

"Ta-tapi, bukankah Robin juga setuju Sanji kena serangan jantung?" Luffy menunjuk rekan wanitanya yang berambut hitam itu,

Robin mengangkat bahu, "Aku sedang berpikir mengenai gejala-gejala Sanji... semalam ia susah tidur sehingga memutuskan untuk jaga malam, ditambah lidahnya yang agak bermasalah menurut dirinya... ketika aku akan menarik kesimpulan, Nami sudah memotong perkataanku terlebih dahulu."

Semua kru kembali shock untuk masalah yang berbeda.

"... tadinya aku akan memberi tahu kalian kalau Tuan Koki hanya terserang demam, mungkin..."

"Memang kalian kira Sanji kenapa sampai harus mati segala?" Tanya Chopper polos.

Semua kru menghela napas dan tanpa sadar merosot ke lantai, membiarkan Sang Dokter Rusa memandang mereka penuh tanda tanya, dan Robin hanya tertawa kecil melihat teman-temannya tanpa sadar menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka pada seorang koki yang sedang kena cacar air... termasuk Zoro.

"Omong-omong... Usopp, kok topeng Sogeking ada padamu?"

"A-apa?! O-oh... di-dia menitipkannya padaku untuk ku reparasi... itu karena ia bertarung di pulau penuh hewan raksasa aneh di pulau yang melayang—"

"Seperti Pulau Langit?"

"Ya, semacam itu!! Ia harus melawan macan biru, belalang raksasa, lalu melawan penguasa pulau itu! Dia adalah pria besar berkaki kayu dengan kemudi kapal yang menancap di kepalanya!! Lalu... ah, tapi kurasa kalian tidak tertarik dengan cerita Sogeking—"

"CERITAKAN!! CERITAKAN PADA KAMI!!"

**THE END**

**PESAN MORAL :: **

**(Jangan selalu menyimpulkan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi dari peristiwa yang ada.)**

**(Merokok itu berbahaya bagi kesehatan.)**

**::: OMAKE ~Scene ya****ng Terjadi Selama Masa Perawatan Sanji~ :::**

Selama seminggu, Robin dan Nami bergantian memasak menggantikan Sanji yang demamnya terlalu parah.

Sanji senang karena Nami dan Robin KADANG bergantian merawatnya bersama Chopper.

Akhirnya, tiga hari setelah waktu kejadian perkara, Chopper berhasil mengetahui penyebab paniknya kru saat Sanji pingsan, dan tertawa seharian.

Zoro dan Luffy menggoda Sanji karena belum terkena cacar sampai umur 19 tahun.

Chopper mengingatkan seluruh kru yang mungkin belum kena cacar air agar tidak masuk ke ruang perawatan sampai Sanji sembuh total.

Setelah Sanji sembuh, Zoro dan Luffy demam tinggi disertai bintik merah di seluruh tubuh.

Sekarang giliran Sanji yang menggoda keduanya tanpa khawatir tertular lagi, karena cacar air cuma menyerang sekali. Ia juga sengaja-tapi-tidak-sengaja membuat makanan sehat tapi kurang enak untuk kapten dan wakil kapten yang sakit. =P

Sanji senang karena nafsu makan Luffy berkurang setengahnya.

Usopp dan Chopper senang karena tidak ada yang mencuri makanan mereka di meja makan.

Luffy kesal karena harus sering makan sayuran.

Zoro ingin membalas sindiran Sanji yang datang tiap mengantar makanan dan obat. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak mampu untuk mengambil pedangnya sendiri. ^^;

Sanji melupakan masalah bahaya merokok, dan kembali merokok setiap saat seperti sedia kala.

**THE END**

Haha... fict yang gaje. Oh ya, time linenya disini adalah setelah mereka keluar dari Thriller Bark. Menurut SBS, Robin mulai akrab dengan teman-temannya. Tapi karena sampai sekarang di manga Robin baru manggil nama Nami doang, saya asumsikan Robin juga mulai terbiasa manggil kru lain dengan nama mereka... tapi kadang-kadang juga manggil mereka dengan julukannya masing-masing =P.

Kisah (bohongan) yang Usopp ceritakan di akhir cerita adalah kisah Movie Strong World.

Walaupun di cerita ini ketiga monster Mugiwara no Kaizoku justru sakit, tapi pada dasarnya ada pepatah yang bilang "Orang bodoh tidak pernah terserang flu."

Buku yang di baca Sanji sebenarnya adalah penggalan Makalah Bahaya Merokok Bagi Kesehatan punya teman saya. ^^

Sungguhkah itu ciri-ciri orang demam dan cacar air? Sebenarnya saya cuma menceritakan kembali apa yang saya ingat waktu kena cacar. Mulai dari tanda-tandanya sampai bagian banyak-makan-sayur itu. Mungkin saja tanda-tanda orang lain berbeda-beda.

Awalnya saya ingin Zoro yang jadi peran utama, dan kecanduan nikotin diganti jadi KECANDUAN ALKOHOL... serangan jantung juga diganti jadi gagal ginjal. Tapi karena lebih sulit dan saya gak ngerti apa-apa soal gagal ginjal, dan daripada nanti saya malah masukkin ciri-ciri usus buntu, lebih baik Sanji saja. Luffy jelas di luar kriteria karena kecanduan daging menyebabkan kolesterol. Tidak ada bagian manapun dari Luffy yang menandai dia punya kolesterol. Kandidat lain adalah Usopp dengan kecanduan bohong, Franky dengan kecanduan Cola atau Robin dengan kecandun kafein... tapi jadi OOC (kenapa juga semuanya soal **kecanduan**?). Akhirnya saya pun menjadikan Sanji sebagai tumbal.

Oh ya, orang yang kena cacar air waktu dewasa katanya punya presentasi kematian yang lebih tinggi. Berterima kasihlah pada perawatan Chopper, dan kru Topi Jerami yang berhasil menemukan tanda-tandanya (walau salah tafsir). Secara logika, kecil kemungkinan cacar air selesai dalam waktu satu minggu. Saya aja dua minggu baru dikasih sekolah lagi.

Silahkan klik tombol hijau di bawah!—eh? Sudah bukan hijau lagi, ya? sialan!

Review is important, but not the most important part of a fanfiction =)

Thanks for reading! And please stay health!

MoCy.


End file.
